vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Tooth (Truck)
|-|Twisted Metal= In the first game his truck Napalm Cone which is a powerful bomb that is one of the most powerful special weapons in the game. The truck itself has poor speed and handing but above average armor. |-|Twisted Metal 2= In this game his truck still have poor speed and handling and surprisingly good armor for an ice cream truck. However it's special has changed. His new Napalm Cones do less damaged but can be "spammed" constantly thanks to how quickly they regenerate. They now having homing capabilities which seem to work best when targeting vehicles further away. |-|Twisted Metal III= His truck isn't nearly as beat-up as before. It is still slow and sluggish but with good armor. His special weapon is now Flaming Head a powerful bomb that explodes on contact or by remote detonation. (non-canon) |-|Twisted Metal 4= Sweet Tooth is now the final boss of the game. As such he has a powerful vehicle in the game. His armor surpasses even Minion (a tank) and while not the fastest in the same he is fast and the truck handles much better. His special is Henchmen where he unleashes three clown heads. The blue one dragged in vehicles which what looks like electricity (possibly suppose to be magnetism). The green one launches lots of missiles, and the red ones throws fireballs. They track opponents long distances and can pass through walls. Though not explicitly shown it is likely operated by remote since the endings would seem to imply that he is not actually in the truck. (Non-canon) |-|Black= The appearance of his truck is different but his stats are more similar to the classic games with slow and sluggish vehicle but with good armor. His new special is Sweet Bot where his truck transforms into towering contraption revealing hidden missile racks that unleash homing missiles. (Non-canon) |-|Small Brawl= In this game it is a remote control car. Not the fastest but has decent handling and good armor. His new special is fires a "ice cream ricochets" that bounces off walls and will home in on opponents even if it misses the first time making it difficult to avoid. (Non-canon) |-|Head-On= For his classic ice cream truck has slow speed and poor handling but very good armor. It isn't nearly as beat-up as in classic games. His special attack is six Napalm Cone where he lops a flaming attack from the top of his truck. It has some homing ability. If it misses it will bounce off walls but no longer has homing. |-|2012= His vehicle returns to his classic slow and sluggish but well armored. His Laughing Ghost special has the head on the vehicle detach and strike the opponent. It can even go through walls. It once again has the Sweet Bot special allowing it to transform into a robot-like form. Only now Sweet Bot can fly into the air. While in this form it has yet another special called Sweet Slam where it drops from the air releasing a shock-wave on impact. It can do surprising damage by ramming other vehicles. Summary Sweet Tooth is a beloved truck of psychotic Twisted Metal contestant: Needles Kane (Aka Sweet Tooth). His truck has differed throughout the years and has become a key vehicle that represents all of what Twisted Metal is. All the trucks are sluggish compared to all the other vehicles, however, what it makes up for in speed, it has raw power. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Sweet Tooth Origin: Twisted Metal Age: Unknown Classification: Ice Cream Truck Drivers: Sweet Tooth (Aka Needles Kane) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Physiology, Invisibility (Possesses temporary cloaking technology), Fire Attacks (Napalm and Rear Flame), Ice Manipulation (Can fire ice projectiles which freeze opponents), Technology Manipulation (Can fire EMP projectiles which briefly shut down machinery), Forcefield Creation (The truck can generate temporary forcefields, including ones which steal and recreate any weapons that hit them), Weather Manipulation (Possesses "ENV" weapons, some of which are capable of generating cloud-to-ground lightning and summoning tornadoes), Explosion Manipulation (Various missiles and bombs), Homing Attack (Homing Missiles and Laughing Ghost), Intangibility (Laughing Ghost can phase through objects), Transformation (Sweet Bot mode, which grants the truck type 2 Inorganic Physiology, increased mobility, shockwave attacks and Flight) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Destroyed the Statue of Liberty and part of a dam. It's weakest missiles are capable of shooting down passenger planes and blowing up large blimps) Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Class 5 in Sweet Bot form (Its size is this large compared to a delivery truck) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Consistently one of the most durable vehicles in the series. Can easily tank hits from other vehicles on this level) Range: Several hundred meters with projectiles/weapons Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Machine Guns:' Standard attack. *'Fire Missile:' Sweet Tooth fires a standard missile. Has minor homing capability. *'Homing Missile:' Sweet Tooth fires a missile that can track targets. *'Power Missile:' Sweet Tooth fires a missile that does more damage than a standard missile. *'Rear Flame:' Sweet Tooth unleashes a stream of flames from behind. *'Tire Spikes:' Sweet Tooth drops spikes on the ground. *'Oil Slick:' Sweet Tooth drops a pool of oil on the ground. *'Freeze Missile:' Sweet Tooth fires a missile full of Liquid Nitrogen that freezes nearby targets. *'Turbo:' Sweet Tooth can temporarily accelerate. *'Ricochet Bomb:' Sweet Tooth fires a Bo,b that can bounce off walls. *'Remote Bomb:' Sweet Tooth drops a bomb that can be remotely detonated at any time. *'Shotgun:' Sweet Tooth sticks his shotgun out of the wind and fires at nearby enemies. *'Energy Shield:' Sweet Tooth turns on a shield that can temporarily block attacks. *'Invisibility Cloak:' Sweet Tooth can become invisible for a short period of time. *'Napalm:' Sweet Tooth fires a ball of flame at his foes. *'Jump:' Sweet Tooth can jump over obstacles easily. *'Ricochet Disc:' Sweet Tooth fires a disc that can bounce off walls and explode. *'Swarmer Missile:' Sweet Tooth fires a swarm of up to 6 missiles at once. *'Napalm Cone:' Sweet Tooth fires flaming scoop of ice cream that bounces off walls. Comes in Chocolate and Vanilla flavor. *'Laughing Ghost:' Sweet Tooth can fire it's giant bobble head like a missile and cause a big explosion. It can pass through walls (Twisted Metal 3 and 2012). *'Sweet Bot:' Sweet Tooth got a major upgrade a step years went by and now it can turn into a giant killer robot. **'Sweet Shred:' Sweet Bot uses it's Gatling Gun and fires away. **'Clown Air:' The Sweet Bot can temporarily hover above the ground for a short period of time. **'Laughing Death:' Sweet Bot can throw it's own head like a Laughing Ghost (Does less damage though). **'Sweet Smash:' While hovering, The Sweet Bot can drop down and do a ground pound that can smash vehicles. Gallery Category:Twisted Metal Category:Vehicles Category:Land Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Gun Users Category:Oil Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8